


After Work

by Sterling_Jay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Couch Sex, Desperate Kara, Established Relationship, F/F, Kara takes charge, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Jay/pseuds/Sterling_Jay
Summary: Kara's feeling a little needy after work.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicsophicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/gifts).



Kara looked...delicious.

There was no other word for it. They hadn't had the time to be together in a week, work keeping them apart, simply too busy for anything more than a quick kiss on the balcony or a frenzied make out session in Kara's office, always interrupted by one thing or another. But tonight, they had time.

Cat sat in her chair at the dinner table, still in her work clothes, charcoal blazer, short black pencil skirt, leggings already discarded by the door with her heels.

And Kara, she drank the sight of her lover in, Kara was in a white dress, green vines decorating it, her hair in a ponytail, her glasses still on. She could see a growing blush on Kara's face, could see how she was avoiding meeting Cat's eye, and she smiled.

She knew Kara wanted her tonight. It was clear in her eyes, in her every movement, in the metal of the fork she'd crushed when Cat had run her foot gently up her calf halfway through dinner. The only question was, would Kara ask for what she wanted tonight, or continue the blushing virgin routine she'd had since they began?

"I'm going to the living room. Join me when you're ready," she said lowly, running a hand across Kara's shoulders, meeting her for a chaste kiss before going to sit on the couch to relax.

She heard the clink of glasses and the sink turn on and rolled her eyes before shutting them. She had a housekeeper for a reason, but Kara insisted on doing the dishes sometimes anyways. She mentally shrugged. With the super speed her lover had, it wouldn't take her but a moment to finish up anyways.

Sure enough, she could already hear Kara's footsteps heading towards her.

"I thought you might like a drink," Kara said, moving to sit on Cat's lap, hovering slightly above. One leg on the left, the other between Cat's, lightly pressing up against her, and a glass of Bailey's on the rocks in hand. Cat smiled and took the glass, smiling at Kara.

"Thank you." Another kiss, Kara's arms going to either side of Cat's shoulders on the couch. "Aren't you going to sit," she asked, noticing how Kara still hovered above her lap.

Kara looked away from her and back, blushing and then decisively nodding. Wet heat descended onto her leg.

"Kara? Oh, Kara," she groaned happily, her free hand going to Kara's hip.

"Is this okay," Kara asked tightly, rubbing herself against Cat's bare leg, "I just," she took off her glasses and let her hair fall, "we haven't really touched in a week, and Cat," she sounded desperate, "I need you."

"This is," Cat gasped, "this is _more_ than okay, darling, I just," she groaned as she felt Kara's need start to drip down their legs. "Panties? You had panties on today, didn't you? I thought I felt them when I stopped by your office-oh God, Kara." She slammed the drink down on the table, reaching for the zipper of Kara's dress.

"I did," she breathed, her hips picking up speed, "but you just kept watching me at work. During dinner. They're ruined. So I figured," she whimpered as Cat ran a hand down her back, "I figured I should toss them, and let you feel what you did to me."

She sat nearly bare on Cat's lap, wearing only a white bra, her hips still moving frantically against Cat's leg.

"Cat, I need you," she cried, lifting her hips at Cat's command.

"You have me," she murmured, sinking two fingers into Kara, enjoying the sensation, the gasp that Kara let out when she sat back on Cat's leg to push them deeper.

Cat looked up at her in awe, Kara fucking herself on Cat's hand and leg.

"Touch me," Kara begged, drawing Cat's hand up to her chest.

"I'll be thinking about this the next time we go into work," Cat said roughly, tongue working against Kara's neck. "Wondering if another week of late nights will lead to this. Wondering if you're in your office with another pair of ruined panties, horny and wanting." Kara cried out, her hands going to Cat's shoulders, her hips jerking unsteadily.

"Cat!" She gasped, breathing hard against Cat's shoulder as she came down, Cat laying kisses where she could.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm jesswritingsome on tumblr, and now JessWritingsome on twitter! Feel free to stop in and say hi.


End file.
